I LOVE YOU IN EVERY WAY
by multifandomalex
Summary: Dan and Phil have been sharing an apartment for 4 years and known each-other for even longer. Dan always pushed the period where they dated to the back of his mind as they had come to an agreement and broken up but stayed friends. When his girlfriend started getting annoyed by how much time he spent with Phil and not her, Dan begins to realize what his best friend meant to him.
1. Chapter 1

DAN'S POV

"Daaan, wakey wakey, come on," I hear Phil's voice say. I open my eyes, blinded temporarily by the bright room.

"Oww," I say, rolling over and covering my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," Phil says chuckling slightly as he goes to turn off the lights. "There you go."

"Thanks," I say, sitting up and blinking. "What time is it? 5:40?! SHIT." I scramble off the sofa where I must have fell asleep after some Netflix marathon. I said I'd meet Sophie in 20 minutes.

"Dan, Dan, don't worry. I got you a depressing as outfit, it's on your bed and your straighteners are already heated up. Oh, and the taxi is gonna be here in 10 minutes."

I breathe out in pure relief. "Jesus," I say and stumble over to Phil still half asleep. "Thank you man."

I just about wake up as I trip my way to my bedroom and smile at how Phil knew exactly what I wanted to wear. I pulled it on and quickly suffocated my hair with dry shampoo and hairspray after straightening it.

I hear the honking of the taxi outside and rub my eyes viciously to at least look half awake for her. I am just about to leave the house before Phil calls to me and drops me a box of chocolates. I frown at them for a second.

"One month anniversary," Phil said, like it was obvious.

"Who does one month anniversaries?" I scoff.

"Sophie does, now go," Phil says, opening the door for me. "I'm more in this relationship than you are."

I laugh and thank him again before falling into a taxi and off I go.

***  
"Daaan!" Sophie's overexcited squeaky voice greets me. My mind compares it to the soft comfort of Phil's voice when he says my name... Shut up Dan, concentrate, girlfriend.

"Soophiee," I subtly mimic her. I pull out the box of chocolates and she squeals.

"You remembered!"

"Of course!" Fuck I'm an awful boyfriend.

"Come on, we're going to go to dinner," she says.

I do love her. I know I do. I think I do. No, I do. I really do love her. She is funny, and nice and beautiful. Well, funny sometimes. But, I really struggle to keep up a conversation with her. Well, that's true with everyone actually. Excluding Phil. And maybe my dog.

We've been having idle small talk for the last half an hour.

"So, what have you been up to today?" she says. I don't think she will be massively interested in my nap or Netflix marathon.

"Um, not much," I say, and fiddle with the napkin. "It was mostly just planning the radio show with Phil, and we played some video games, and I helped him with his video and he helped me with mine... Phil taught me a new recipe which I can show you some time, it's really nice."

I look up and she doesn't seem very fascinated by my day. "Erm, what about you?"

She gives me a slightly annoyed look but replies. "I went to see that movie with my friend. The one we were meant to see. Together."

"I am really sorry about that," I say. "Really sorry."

"You didn't even tell me an excuse though," she says, crossing her arms.

"I was going to Phil's parents house for the weekend," I say, apologetically. I think of how to change the subject. "Um, I went to the cinema recently too, with - "

"Let me guess, Phil?" she snaps.

"Er, yeah," I mumble, unsure what she's getting at. "I do live with him..."

"So, you spent all day with Phil, and I can make a pretty educated guess that you spent all of yesterday with him too and probably the day before etc, and you also missed a date so you can spend MORE time with Phil," she rants. "I know you live with him so you spend all your time with him so can't you spare some for me? Your girlfriend?"

I never really realized how much time I spent with Phil. "I'm sorry Sophie, I am. It's just going to Phil's parent's was already planned-"

"So was our date!" she screeched getting more and more angry. Just at that moment my phone vibrated on the table. She snatched it up before I could. "See, Phil again! You talk to him all the time, you see him all the time, you even talk about him all the time. I don't think you even notice! It's like... It's like... I don't know! Like you're infatuated with him!"

It's silent for a second while I think about it. The more I think, the more I realize it. I have probably missed about 6 or 7 dates because of something else, near to all Phil-related. He's my best friend, my flatmate, aren't you supposed to spend all of your time with them?

I slip my phone out of Sophie's clenching hands and take them in mine. "I promise I'm going to spend more time with you, okay? I promise."

Her eyes well up and I stand up and hug her hard. I kiss her head. "I love you," I say.

Please review so I can see what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I basically fall up all of the flights of stairs to get to my bedroom and go head over heels right onto my bed. It's 9:30 and I only just got back from the date. Sophie insisted I should come back to hers after the dinner. She brought out a dessert and set up a candle as a kind of second date and promised I wouldn't talk about Phil at all. I have to admit, it was kind of difficult. I spend all my time with me, there's no point denying it. I basically share my life with him.

I keep on thinking about what Sophie said. And what Phil said about it was like he was dating her, which was kind of true. If he wasn't here she would have dumped me by now. I have dated a few girls but most of them last about 3 weeks as I kind of suck at being a boyfriend. Phil has only had one boyfriend after me but he broke it off after a month or so, he never explained why. Thinking about it, Phil would be an amazing boyfriend to Sophie as he has done so much for her without her even knowing, but of course he only dates guys.

I stay lying on my face on my bed for a bit before I pull the duvet over my head and body, excluding my feet as I can't be bothered to take off my dirty shoes, or any of my clothes. I am so exhausted after seeing Sophie I think I'm just going to go to sleep like this.

10 or so minutes later I hear Phil come in. He takes my shoes off and pulls the duvet off my face so I don't suffocate. I turn over and smile at him, and get myself comfortable.

He smiles back and as he leaves switches the light off.

I fall asleep with a smile stuck on my face.

***  
I wake up from my phone's vibrations. A buzz every 5 seconds or so. I roll over and check my phone and see about 20 texts from Sophie, and also the text from Phil from last night I never got to read. I tap on Phil's text and read it.

How's my date going?

I chuckle but my laughter is stopped by hearing another text buzz. I tap on Sophie's contact and see tonnes of texts.

Hey Danny, do you wanna go out today to the park? Love you loads xxoxoxooxox x

It doesn't have to be the park. Anywhere?

Dan?

Are you angry at me?

Why aren't you replying?

DAN

I thought you PROMISED

DAAN

And it went on.

Shit. Shitty shitty shit. I call her instead of attempting to reply.

"Dan! Why weren't you - I thought you - Are you - Dan?!" Sophie begins.

"I was asleep Sophie, don't worry, I wasn't ignoring you or anything, I'm not angry, nothing," I say quickly.

"Oh," she says. "So, the park in 15 minutes? Love you!" and she hangs up.

I feel like crying. I am so ridiculously tired. I am aware it is almost noon but still.

Groggily, I walk into the living room still wrapped in my duvet where Phil is playing some Crash Bandicoot.

"Morning," he says. He glances at me and then takes a second look. "You look well-rested."

"Shut up," I say laughing, and then proceed to walk into the side of the sofa.

Phil is near peeing himself laughing. "Go back to bed, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Already have," I pout, rubbing my knee. Phil sits up making space for me. "And I have another date. In fucking 15 minutes."

"Don't you need to go get ready?" he says.

"Yup," I say, nestling into my sofa crease. "Five minutes, then I'll go. And say... I don't know I'll make something up."

"Say you had to drop me off at video gaming rehab before going," Phil suggests.

I laugh. "I probably would, but I am under strict rules to not mention you. Ever," I say, yawning.

Phil frowns, confused. "Why?"

"She thinks I spend too much time with you. Last night she was like, 'You talk to him all the time, and see him all the time and talk about him all the time!'" I say, exaggerating a high squeaky voice and crossing my arms for effect.

Phil grinned. "Do you?"

I paused and looked at him for a second. "I live with you. She doesn't understand that I can't be up night and day on dates or talking or texting with her. She sent me 20 texts this morning!"

"Dan, you're not up night or day for anyone," Phil laughs, standing up. "You can 10 minutes, come on!"

"Ughhh," I groan sliding down the sofa. "Phil I can't. I actually physically can't."

He smiles at me. "Why don't you just call her and say you are feeling sick?"

"Then I'd be an awful boyfriend who breaks his promises and neglects his girlfriend all the time."

"Then why don't you just call her, say you are feeling really sick and would reeeally appreciate if she came round here instead of having to go to the park?"

"Then I'd be a slightly less awful boyfriend who doesn't technically break his promises and neglects his girlfriend far less," I smile. "Perfect."

Phil laughs and goes off to the kitchen to start on a late brunch. Still sitting on the floor by the sofa I pick up my phone to call her.

"Hey Sophie," I begin.

"I'm just about to leave for the park, aren't you?" she says, emphasizing on the 'aren't you?'.

"I didn't get the chance in that last call, but I am feeling really sick," I say in the saddest ill-est voice I have. I cough. "I would reeeally appreciate it if you could come round here instead of going to the park...?"

I hear a humph. "It's still a date," I add. "I haven't broken my promise."

"Okay," she says. "I'll be around in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, bye," I say. Phil is so much better with girls than me and I have probably dated triple the amount of girls he has.


	3. Chapter 3

Still half asleep I stumble about gathering little things to make me look as sick as possible. I borrow Phil's green hoodie and artistically spread a blanket across the sofa. I dot painkillers and other ambiguous medicines around like a scene from a play just before the bell rings.

I wait a couple of seconds and do my best to make my steps slow and make my way to the door. I open it smiling half heartedly.

"Aw, poor thing! You know you only had to have said in the first call, spoon," she laughed. I rolled my eyes behind her as she invited herself in and walked up the stairs in into the lounge. "I don't come here enough, don't you agree?" she says, marching about inspecting everything, and continuing before I can reply. "I only really come to pick you up. Hm, yeah I should come round more." I decided not to bother arguing as that was her 'I have made my mind up' voice. "D'you mind if I look in your room?"

Before I shook my head to say okay she was already off. Shit. This is going to be fun.

I turn around and see her darting in and out of my room and Phil's room, hearing the odd 'oo' and 'aw!'. After she had fully investigated our rooms she went into the kitchen where Phil was making lunch. I walk in after her, hurriedly.

"Hiya Phil," she says. I don't think I've ever heard her voice more high-pitched. Nor have I seen such a pulled smile.

Phil obviously noticed and smiled kindly but turned back to the food

"Would'ya mind if I had a bit? Do you think there will be enough?" she asks.

"Of course," Phil says, not taking his eyes off the food.

"Ooo! I have just had the best idea!" Sophie squeals jumping over to me and grabbing my arms. "When I come over more, we could do those romantic all-nighters and cuddle up and watch movie marathons."

I smile, not really at her, but more at the thought of me and Phil as that is basically what we do every night.

"Phil has a tv in his room 'cause sleeping on a bed would be way more comfy than a sofa!" she says, excitedly.

"The sofa is really comfy trust me, and the tv is bigger in the lounge," I say worriedly. I really don't want to kick Phil out his room.

"Phil wouldn't mind, would you Phil?" Sophie says, spinning around and giving Phil her puppy dog eyes which are probably more adorable in her head than in real life.

He pauses, unsure. "Um, well," he begins, sighs and shrugs. "No, course not." Sophie turns back to me and squeals again and hugs me. I hug her back and give Phil a 'I'm really sorry' look. He shrugs again and then directs his eyes back to Sophie who is gesturing for me to kiss her. I lean forward, not really wanting to and she pulls me into a massive kiss. It only probably lasted about 15 seconds but it felt like a life time. I felt really... odd kissing Sophie infront of Phil. I open my eyes in the middle of the kiss and see Phil grinning at me. I shoot him a glare but he just grins more.

I keep on finding myself saying kind of rude things about Sophie in my head. Maybe I'm going off her? It's only been a month though, and she seems to think our relationship will really last. She was talking about me moving in with her the other week. I did attempt to tell her that would never happen but I don't think she really got the idea.

Once she pulls away from the kiss, and smiles at me again. "Do you think we could do it tonight? Yeah, let's do it tonight!"

I knew once again there was no point arguing so I gave her the most excited expression I could manage.

"Oo that was a sexy smile, don't get too excited Daniel," she winks at me. "We wouldn't wanna wake Phil up," she whispers in the loudest whisper ever.

I saw Phil forcing back a laugh.

"Come on Sophie lets go into the lounge," I say, not wanting to disturb Phil anymore.

A little time passes and Sophie chats away - leaving little to no space for me to talk - about how excited she is about our little sleepover.

Phil walks in with three plates of toast and scrambled eggs and hands them out.

"Thanks," I say as he comes and sits next to me. "I'm so bloody hungry."

Phil smiles. "Wanna watch anything?" he offers.

"How about the new - " I begin, actually excited for the first time today.

"No, let's actually have a conversation, wouldn't that be nicer?" Sophie interrupts.

"Er, yeah," I say, disappointed.

"Sooo," she begins and turns her head to Phil. Fuck. This.

We are silent for a minute while Sophie decides how to begin the conversation. "How long have you known Dan for?"

"Dan hasn't told you? I'm hurt," Phil jokes, elbowing me playfully. I laugh too, though Sophie and me are fully aware I have told her on several occasions. "About 6 years." _{AUTHORS NOTE: I am_ _so_ _sorry if I got that wrong}_

"Wow, long time, eh?" she says.

"Ahuh," catching onto what Sophie wanted.

"How did you two meet?" she asks. This feels less like a friendly conversation and more like a police interrogation. Plus, she knows that too.

"The internet basically," he says. "I guess you haven't watched basically any sitc or vidcon panel with Dan then?" he laughs.

"Shuttup," I laugh. He loves teasing me about how much I talk about him and how we met on basically any panel which he isn't on as well.

"Huh?" Sophie asks, confused.

"Don't worry," I say, grinning at Phil. She frowns at me, but continues.

"You two are really close then," she says. "I've watched your philisnotonfire videos." She pauses. "Cute."

We both nervously laugh.

"Lovely food by the way," she adds, trying to normalize the situation. "Soo, do you have a girlfriend Phil?"

He chuckles a bit. "Nah, girlfriends aren't really my thing."

Sophie frowns, and then uncreases her brows. "Oh... so you're gay?"

Phil nods and smiles his adorable innocent smile.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" she asks.

"Nope," he says, shrugging.

"Oh...?" she says, hinting for him to explain.

"Just being a single pringle for a while," Phil says. He scrapes up the last bit of scrambled eggs and stands up. "Everyone done?"

We all nod, and hand him our plates and he walks off.

My entire body is tense. This is fucking ridiculous. I breathe out, happy its over.

"That was weird," she says. I tense up again.

"Haha, kinda," I say. "Why were you asking him questions you knew the answer to?"

"I forgot," she says. "Come on lets set up Phil's bedroom, we could make a fort!"

"Can't we do it in my room?" I say, nervously.

"Phil said he doesn't mind," she says. She leans over and kisses my forehead and leads me to Phil's bedroom.

Please, whoever the fuck is up there, make this day go quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour and half of forced messing about and fort making I am near to asking Sophie to leave. I nearly got on my knees and praised the lord when she went off to the loo. I ran out of Phil's room and up into the office where Phil was.

"Ph-ph-ph.. Ph.. " I say panting. He looks up and begins to laugh. He stands up and comes over to me. "Phil."

He smiles. "Yeah? You having fun down there?"

"Imma... punch... you," I say.

"Go on then," he says. I glare-smile at him and hold on to his arms while I get my breath back.

"Since when have I been this unfit?" He laughs.

"Put your hands above your head, my mum says it helps you recover quicker," he says.

"Your mum's tricks," I giggle.

"Or maybe that was for stitches... Nevermind."

I look up and smile and see his eyes smiling back. "Please save me."

He cocks his head to the side and pouts at me patronisingly. "Awh, poor Daniel."

"You know I hate that name," I say, pushing him away and crossing my arms.

"You didn't complain when Sophie said it," Phil points out.

I open my mouth to come up with a excuse... and I have none. "She calls me that all the bloody time."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"I did, at the beginning and she completely ignored me," I say, laughing.

"I should also tell her that you _really_ love the name Danny," he teases.

"Oh my god, please don't!" I laugh.

"DAN?" I hear Sophie's voice from downstairs.

"You are being summoned," Phil says.

I sigh. "Okay... And are you sure you are okay with us being in your room?"

"Trust me, it's fine," he says. "But you better not being having any sex though."

I glare at him. "Fuck no. You know her excited squeal? When we're having sex all she does is that noise. It's really off-putting its like squeezing a pig."

"Okay Dan, that was slightly too much information. That is the most horrific image ever," Phil says, shuddering. I laugh and go off to see what Sophie wants.

"Hey?" I ask.

"Where were you? I only went to the loo."

"Just talking to Phil," I say.

"I was away for like 2 minutes?" she says, confused.

"I was only checking he was alive 'n' stuff," I say. "Sophie, relax."

"I am relaxed, why do you think I'm not relaxed? You're not relaxed," she shouts, annoyed.

I breath in. "Why don't we finish the fort and then we could watch something for a couple hours and then have a candlelit romantic dinner, yeah?" I suggest. She squeals and then we get back to the fort.

Around half 6 we finish the first season of Pretty Little Liars and she decides we should go make that romantic meal now. I might have enjoyed Pretty Little Liars if Sophie wasn't reciting all the lines before the characters said them to prove how much of a dedicated fan she was.

"What can you cook?" she asks when we get down to the kitchen.

"Um... pasta, rice, stir-fry," I offer. "What do you want?"

"A romantic meal!"

"What counts as romantic?"

"Like fancy food with special sauces," she says. "Sliced beef and green beans and stuff. But, I mean, whatever you want, baby."

Despite her repeatedly telling me it was up to me, she decided on beef and green beans, and she sent me out to buy raspberries as they were a 'romantic food'.

After almost an hour of cooking and trying to make everything as 'romantic' as possible we sit down with a wilting daffodil in a coke can and a couple of mosquito repelling candles. Sophie was slightly on edge as it didn't turn out as well as she had hoped.

After we had downed the extra rare Tesco's own brand beef and green beans drizzled with disgusting apple gravy and finished with raspberries artfully arranged into heart (with a little line coming out from underneath the heart as we didn't have enough to fill the heart, so it kind of just looked like a penis), she walked me back into Phil's room, bringing a couple of candles.

"So..." she says, laying the candles onto Phil's drawers. "We _could_ watch some movies... or..." her eyes trail down to my jeans.

"What about a different time, when we have the place to ourselves?" I say, nervous.

"Dan, don't worry," she says. "We'll be extra quiet and Phil won't hear a thing." She steps closer and closer and kisses my neck. "Unless you want him to." And unzips my jeans.

"Sophie," I push her away. "Some other time. I feel weird doing it in his bed."

She presses against my crotch, rubbing it, and I can feel a boner coming. Fucking hell.

I sigh. "Can we at least do it in my bedroom?"

"Sure baby," she says and pulls my jeans all the way down.

"No, Sophie, my bedroom," I say, sternly.

"Whatever," she sighs. She takes my jeans off and we walk into my bedroom.

The entire time I was just shushing her as she was putting in no effort to be quiet, like she wanted Phil to hear, and I knew he could, especially when he came down and had to eat his dinner with her squeals and squeaks.

It was the most meaningless sex I've ever had and I almost feel like I used her. Maybe... Maybe I should break up with her? I can't just continue not liking my girlfriend but staying with her because of pure guilt.

After, I dressed up again fully but she decided to stay in her bra and pants like she was willing Phil to see her. She walked me back into Phil's room, but kept on walking back and forth across the corridor from mine to Phil's room to see if she could get Phil to catch her.

Once she had settled and had at least got her t-shirt on and cuddled up with me in Phil's bed and we continued watching more Pretty Little Liars. As she recited all the lines, all I could concentrate on was... Phil. I could smell, feel and see Phil everywhere except for right next to me. Not looking at Sophie and almost imagining it was Phil made it so much more comfier. I checked the time. 10:40.

"I need to go to the loo," I say, slide out of bed to go find Phil.


	5. Chapter 5

I see him curled up on the sofa watching YouTube on his phone.

"Whatcha watching?" I say quietly, so Sophie wouldn't hear. I shut the door behind me.

"You made me jump," he chuckles. He sits up and shrugs. "Nothing interesting."

There is silence for a second. "I'm sorry for... you know. It wasn't in your room."

Phil awkwardly smiles. "It's fine."

There is silence for a little longer.

"No offense, but I understand the squeezy pig thing."

I nearly piss myself laughing and put my hand around my mouth to stop myself making more noise.

"She knows you are talking to me already," Phil says, giggling.

I smile. "Yeah..."

"Um... what are men meant to say after you have sex... 'you got that chick doe'... 'did ya get sum'... or something."

"Oh god no Phil, that was awful," I say, laughing. "But, 'nah mate it was so shit doe'."

He chuckles. " 'Aw dang it blad, but you pull all da gals'."

"Daan!" Sophie calls.

"See you," I say sighing. "You can sleep in my room by the way."

"Don't worry," he says, settling back down.

"No Phil, please go sleep in my room, I'll feel really bad," I say.

"It's comfy here, I don't mind," Phil refuses.

"Phil." I give him a stern look and he laughs. "Go!" I say. I snatch the blanket and run along the corridor and throw it into my bedroom, Phil chasing me.

He comes into my bedroom after me. "Are you sure?"

"No, that's why I offered," I say. "Stop being a fool, come on," I laugh. "I'll even tuck you in if you want to," I say patronisingly. He grins and gets into my bed, settling himself.

"There you go sweetie," I say mimicking a motherly voice, patting his head and tucking the duvet in around him. I lean down and kiss his head.

"Dan!?" Sophie exclaims.

I spin around and see her in the door way. "Sophie, it's just a joke. I was joking around!" She runs back into Phil's room. "Sophie?"

I turn around and mouth 'save me' to Phil and then rush back into Phil's room.

"Why would you do that Dan, to me, what did I do?" she blubbers, already in floods of tears.

"Sophie, calm down, I was joking! I was just messing around!"

"What do you mean?" she says, looking up, makeup streaming with her tears down her face.

"I was just being patronizing, you know. Just having a laugh, okay?"

She sniffs. "Y-you promise?"

"I promise."

She pulls me into a hug and kisses me again and again. "Hey, how about we get some sleep?" I suggest.

"Okay, cuddle with me," she says. We lie down and she spoons me. She falls asleep almost instantaneously whilst I lie awake remembering the last few days.

 _'You spend all your time with him!'_

 _'You even talk about him all the time!'_

 _'Like you're infatuated with him!'_

I know I don't really like Sophie anymore... I have got to end this somehow. Another girlfriend dumped me because I never spent enough time with me as well. She never specifically pointed this to because I spend to much time with Phil but... I knew that was why. Maybe I do spend too much time with him. But, when can you spend too much time with someone you love? I do love Phil... but I don't know how. I love him more than Sophie I know that.

I do sometimes remember when we used to date for the first year or so of knowing each other. Phil's a better kisser than Sophie. Shut up brain.

I am really happy we stayed friends after we broke up, but at the same time... I miss Phil... being a little more than a friend. He is such a adorable, cuddly person... He's just kind of... irritatingly perfect. He's kind, patient, cute, attractive as fuck - wait, do I like him? I do find him really attractive, but that's normal right? Right?

I check my phone and it says 2 am. I have been falling in a out of consciousness for the last 4 hours! I unpeel myself from Sophie's grasp and go get a glass of water. I go to the loo and try and settle my thoughts. As I walk back to Phil's room I check on Phil and he is sitting up fiddling with his fingers. Sophie is fast asleep.

I creep into Phil's room and he looks up. "Hey," he says, tiredly.

"You okay?" I say. walking over to the bed.

"Just can't sleep," he says, shrugging.

"Join the party," I say, yawning.

He picks up a side of the duvet and I climb in and scoot over so I next to Phil, his heat radiating onto me.

"Phil," I say, unsure exactly how to put it. "Do.. Do you like... Do I spend too much time with you?"

He smiles and looks at me. "That's more something for you to decide."

"Well, do you like me spending a lot of my time with you?" I rephrase it.

"Of course I do," he says. "I love spending time with you. There's no-one else I prefer to spend it with."

I blush.

"I do too. But, everyone is saying I spend too much time with you..."

"Everyone?"

"Okay, yeah, slight exaggeration, but Sophie and Heather, and sometimes my mum, and of course my brother teases me about it."

"I'm not going to be offended if you spend less time with me... I mean... yeah."

"Phil, I'm not going to suddenly ditch you and go move in with Sophie and spend every holiday with my mum," I say, knowing that was exactly the scenario which was going through his head.

He smiles. "You better not. I'd be such a loner."

I giggle and roll over to face Phil and he does the same.


	6. Chapter 6

We lie in silence for a few minutes just smiling and staring at each-other. That's one of the best things about Phil, I can be silent with him and it's still just as perfect as talking to him.

"I wanna sleep here," I say quietly, breaking the silence.

"I want you to sleep here too," he says, almost cautiously, unsure of my response. I smile at him and snuggle into the duvets, scooting slightly closer to Phil. I push the thoughts of what Sophie might say to the back of my mind and just enjoy the presence of my Phil.

Comfortable and happy, I am close to falling asleep in seconds. Just before I nod off, I quickly open my eyes to... I'm not sure. I just gaze at Phil's face for a little bit, serene and asleep. Just as I am about to fall asleep, he opens his eyes and catches me staring at him. My face turns bright tomato red and I immediately shut my eyes. He giggles slightly and we both doze off breathing in each-other's air.

***  
The morning comes far too quickly. I am abruptly awakened by a screech coming from Phil's bedroom, obviously Sophie discovering the absence of me next to her. I panic and roll out of my bed, waking Phil up in the process. I fall onto the floor, hitting my head on the side table and search for a hiding spot but don't get the chance before Sophie comes storming into my bedroom.

It was pretty obvious. There was Phil, sat up, barely able to open his eyes confused what was going on, and me, lying on the floor with half the duvet still wrapped around me. Sophie stood in the doorway staring at both of us, unable to think of anything to say. I just want to crawl back to bed and back into Phil's arms.

"I..." she is speechless for a mere 10 seconds and then lets it rip. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I KNEW IT ALL THIS TIME BUT I TRUSTED YOU! YOU PROMISED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVED YOU! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU..."

She went on, at an note that Soprano opera singers would be admiring. After a while she ran out of things to say and just screeched for a couple of seconds out of frustration.

"Sophie - " I begin, not really knowing what I am going to say.

"I don't even what to hear it," she says crossing her arms. "Actually. I do, I want to hear two things. 1, did you sleep with Phil last night?"

"Well, yes but - "

"Okay, 2) Are you cheating on me with Phil?"

"No!"

"Well we all know that is a lie," she shouts. "Ugh, the worst thing is that I'm being cheated on with a _guy!_ "

I stop, insulted. "Why does it matter if it was a guy?"

"See, you just admitted it!"

"I said if, and answer the question," I say, suddenly authoritative and pissed off.

"It's just... it's just different!" she says, slightly embarrassed.

"How?"

"I don't need to answer to you!" she says. She thinks for a second, and starts crying to make herself look victimized. "You are cheating on me with ! I can't believe you!" She says and runs off, trying to make me follow her.

"I'm not cheating on you!" I shout to her.

After she leaves I exhale loudly, extremely frustrated. "I fucking wish I was," I mutter. I spin around, hoping Phil didn't hear that last part and my eyes greeted with a stunned Phil, only just coming to grips with what happened.

He looks up at me. "What do you mean?"

Yep, he heard.

I shrug and shake my head, trying to be normal. "I'm just annoyed."

I guess I need to go get Sophie. I look down at myself, I'm in Phil's hoodie and pyjama bottoms and I smile at the smell of Phil wafting from his hoodie. I rub my eyes and stretch a bit to ready myself for the next however long. My attention quickly moves to Phil who is staring at me intently while I attempt to wake up.

"What?" I frown.

He blushes, having been noticed staring at me. He looked down, "Nothing."

I ignored it. "Well I better go after her."

"Yeah, you better," he said, not really meaning it. "I'll tidy your bed, sorry," he says, gesturing to the mess of the duvet and all the objects on my side table now on the floor.

"It's my fault, don't worry," I say, going to pick up some things.

"Don't," he says, stopping me. "I'll do it. You go get your girlfriend." His words are weary and seemingly upset.

"I'm not going to get back with her," I say.

He looks down at his fingers and I see what looks like a smile. "Oh," he replies emotionless.

I leave, slightly confused.

I check Phil's bedroom and shes not in there and she's not in the living room or kitchen either. As I trudge up the stairs to the office I wonder why I am bothering. It's not even that I don't love her anymore, it's that I don't even like her as a person. I would choose Phil over her any day. Thinking about it, I haven't ever been in a point in a relationship after Phil when I choose them over him. Is that normal?

Just before I open the door to the office, hearing Sophie's overly loud sniffs coming from inside I stop.

I love Phil. I fucking love Phil. In a best friend way, in a co-worker way, in... in a love way. In every way. I need to ask him... I have to. There is almost no way he would love me back, but I might as well try. But... maybe he did smile? Maybe he was happy that I wasn't getting back together with Sophie? Or, more likely, I just made up that smile in my head. I turn around to go back down the stairs and Sophie opens the door before I get to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you going?" she says, her most of her face red from crying and the rest stained with mascara.

"I'm sorry Sophie but..." I freeze up. I have never been able to break up properly. I still feel too bad... too guilty.

"Are you coming to apologise?" she says.

"Well yes and-" I start. She deserves an apology but I still am going to break up with her.

"Okay, I forgive you," she says and wraps her arms around my neck. I open my mouth to say something but again she doesn't let me. "You have to make it up to me, but I forgive you because I know that you realized what an awful thing you did and how sorry you are. I think I need to go talk to both of you, come on."

"Sophie, please-"

"Come on."

She drags me down the stairs again holding my wrist and walks into my bedroom where Phil was picking up the last of the scattered bedside table junk. I close my eyes and scrunch up my face wishing this wasn't happening.

"Phil, _we_ want to talk to you in the living room," she says, loudly. When I open my eyes I see Phil is looking right at me, just as nervous as I am.

"Okay?" Phil answers, unsure, looking at me for confirmation, and all I give in reply is staring right back.

She drags me along the corridor and into the living room.

Dan, come on, just say something. Say something, say anything! I think, but no matter how loud I shout this in my head, my mouth stays zipped shut.

She sits me down on the sofa and stands a little back. Phil follows in behind and sits next to me.

She glares at me. I have never seen such a fucking terrifying face in my life. We both scoot away from each-other.

"We all know what has happened, but as I am a forgiving person, I decided to accept Dan's apology and I could tell he really regretted what he did and he knew he still loves me."

Phil looks over at me, utterly confused. This time I don't even get to opening my mouth before she starts.

"In most break-ups there is usually one which still loves the other, so I am sorry it had to come to this Phil, but he doesn't love you anymore. And, I think it would be better for everyone if you stopped spending time with each-other."

I am still sitting here with some invisible tape which seems to say 'Sophie's property' across my mouth. I have no come-backs and my mouth is dry from nervousness.

"This isn't a break up! We aren't together!" Phil exclaims, irritated."And we live together! How are we going to spend less time together?"

"There's no point hiding it, I know what happened. And, that has brought me onto the next thing, Dan is moving out."

I gasp. I look at Phil and then at Sophie. Phil goes to respond, but stops himself and looks at me awaiting my reply.

"I... I don't.. want.." I mumble, barely audible.

"You apologized! You want to be with me right!" she says, stepping forward.

"I never actually apologized-" I start and she leans over and starts kissing me, pushing me back on the sofa.

"Sophie," I say, in between kisses. I breath in and try and push her off me. After a few seconds of struggling I hear Phil inhaling angrily.

"Get off him!" he shouts, standing up and pushing Sophie off me entirely. His face is going red from anger.

"He's my boyfriend not yours - " Sophie starts.

"I don't care who he's the fucking boyfriend of! Boyfriend of doesn't mean you own him!" Phil takes a breath. "You... you can't force someone to love them... It's hurts when someone doesn't love you back but... forcing it will ruin it." He looks like he is near tears.

"I haven't ruined anything!" Sophie yells. She seems almost gobsmacked that for the first time ever someone interrupted _her._

Phil stumbles back a couple of steps like he suddenly lost all his balance. "I've ruined it. I ruin everything. Just... " he shakes his head and goes to walk off. I stand up and grab his arm before he leaves.

"You don't ruin anything. You make my life so much better, Phil," I say, staring at Phil's welling up eyes. I turn to face Sophie. "I need to break up with you, because... Because I would never cheat on anyone. Anyone, including you. I didn't cheat on you Sophie I swear. But the last person I would want to cheat on is Phil, so I have to break up with you so I can do this."

I turn around, move over and press my lips against his.

It feels like centuries since I had felt his lips. It took only a couple of seconds before he was kissing back. I could feel his hair between my fingers and smell his smell close up and... I felt... Like me again, like a part of my life was back in place. I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling his curves.

"You gross fags!" Sophie screams. "You are never seeing me ever again Daniel!"

I break away from Phil for a second. "My name is Dan. If you cared about me you would have known that by now. You know where the door is." And I reconnect my lips with his.

I hear an annoyed screech and she runs into Phil's room, gets redressed into her own clothes and slams the door behind her.

* * *

Sophie turned out a little more controlling and evil than first anticipated but whatever. I don't really like the ending to this, but it felt more like the story was writing itself and I couldn't think of a alternative ending. Might do a quick extra chapter of just some phan fluffiness because it makes me smile.

(by the way thank you for the reviews they made me smilee)


End file.
